


Keeping Us

by BleuBengal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Harry, Discussion of Abortion, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Remix, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are young and in love with bright dreams for the future. That is, until the realities of teen pregnancy and the real world come crashing down around them. It's them against the world and they can do anything as long as they have each other. If only it were that simple... [Brat Pack Remix]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a rewrite of the movie For Keeps and I'm moving it over from my Fanfiction.net account. This was written fairly quickly and born out of insomnia and brat pack movie marathons at two in the morning. You can clearly tell my mental state from the writing. The actual movie was pretty bad and this isn't much better but oh well. Anything can be made better with Drarry right? This contains most of the same scenes and my favorite pieces of original dialogue. Don't take it too seriously.
> 
> Warnings/ Explananations: Complete AU, OOC, Unapologetic cliches. Voldemort never came back after the Godric's Hollow fiasco, Harry was adopted by Remus and Sirius, Teddy is Harry's little brother, and Beaubaxtons is like a wizarding university in this story.

#### The Boy Who Got Knocked Up

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. No. Wait. I don't know.", Harry finished putting his face in his hands.

"Harry, you're being ridiculous. You do want to know don't you?" Harry nodded hesitantly. Now wasn't the time to chicken out. He should have chickened out three months ago when Draco was laying on top of him, his glorious body covered in sweat, hands running up and down Harry's body, his tongue doing sinfully delicious things to him...

"Harrison James Black! Are you listening to me?" Harry snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Mione. I'm just nervous is all", he mumbled.

"That's perfectly understandable. It'll be quick. I promise." Hermione gave him her best reassuring smile. One of Hermione's greatest strengths was in her ability to remain rational and calm in any situation. Normally this wouldn't phase him, but today it was absolutely infuriating. He needed someone to panic right along with him.

He took a deep breath. "Alright, just do it."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Hermione raised her wand to perform the spell. The white light shot from the end of her wand came into contact with his abdomen, the soft magic probing his insides with a tingling sensation. After a while, bright blue swirls hovered above his head. Harry gulped audibly.

"Well...that's it then. I'm up the duff", he said and promptly fainted. Hermione just managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Men.", she sighed with an eye roll as she renervated her best friend.

#### Telling Draco

Harry dragged himself into the apothecary with a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. It had taken the better part of two hours of convincing from Hermione to finally gather the courage to tell his boyfriend the news.

"Harry! How are you my boy?", called Timothy, the store owner. Draco had been working at the apothecary for the past couple of years as an extension of his potions apprenticeship with Professor Snape. He didn't need the money of course, but it looked good on his uni applications.

"I'm great.", he lied, putting on a brave front. "Is Draco here?"

"He's in the back."

"Thanks.", Harry replied, quickly slipping through to the storage room.

He spotted Draco intently scouring the shelves for potion ingredients. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around the slender waist of the taller blonde and buried his face in Draco's black cashmere jumper. Draco instantly knew who it was and smiled, whirling Harry around gently to face him. He took in Harry's expression and his smile faded. Something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"I'm pregnant." The words fell out before he could stop himself.

Draco's jaw dropped open in shock. He studied Harry carefully for a moment before the shock faded into amusement and then he began to laugh. He laughed so hard, he couldn't even breathe.

"Oh Merlin, that's rich. Good one.", he said gasping for air. Harry's face resembled a stone after Draco had finished laughing, his lips pressed in a thin line and his emerald eyes full of fire. "I'm not joking."

Draco's eyes widened comically. "You're serious?"

Harry nodded crisply. For a moment, Draco thought he might get punched in the face judging by the way Harry's fists were clenched at his side. He had been on the receiving end of one of Harry's punches only once during their brief two day break-up period back in fifth year and he never wanted to risk pissing him off again. Harry was small, but he could hold his own. The atmosphere was tense as they both stared at each other in silence.

"I didn't know you were a carrier.", Draco finally said in a strained voice.

"My papa is a werewolf.", Harry replied as if it should have been obvious. Draco had to have known that this was a possibility. They hadn't exactly been careful.

"But you're adopted."

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "I'm blood adopted Draco which means I'm biologically a Black. You know that. My dad and papa let me keep a small portion of my birth parents' magic so that I could still look like them. They never wanted me to forget them." Harry downcast his eyes, the tears from earlier that day returning. He was starting to feel like he couldn't breathe properly anymore.

"Hey.", Draco said taking Harry's chin in his hand. "What's with the tears?"

"I don't know if I can do this. We're not ready for kids, we're only 17. What are we going to do?"

Draco was careful to keep his face void of emotion. No matter what he felt about the situation, he swallowed his feelings down because ultimately, it was Harry's choice. "What do you think we should do? We have options Harry. Do you...do you want to keep the baby?"

Harry thought about it. Had been thinking about it since the moment he first realized that something was off with his body. It would be hard. Really hard and he had no idea how their parents would react, but there was a little piece of him and Draco growing inside of him and he knew he would do anything to protect it. Ready or not. "Yeah. I think I do."

Draco nodded. "Alright then. We're keeping it. I love you and you love me so for Merlin's sake stop blubbering. We're having a baby. Smile."

Harry wiped his eyes and gave his boyfriend a small grin. "We must be crazy to do this."

"Of course we are. We're completely off our nut. Quite insane really... but I think we can do this."

"Really?"

Draco scoffed. "I don't know about you Potter, but I will make an excellent father. This child will be the perfect Slytherin".

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know, it could be a Gryffindor...or maybe even a Hufflepuff.", he teased.

Draco was horrified at the possibility. "Never. joke. about. Hufflepuffs".

#### Pass The Treacle Tart

At Malfoy Manor...

"Daddy?" Teddy asked.

"Yes cub?"

"What's an abortion?", he asked innocently with curious eyes. The silence in the large dining room was deafening as everyone stared at the small boy in shock. Remus fixed a stern stare in Teddy's direction.

"Where did you hear that terrible language young man? That is a very bad word."

Teddy's lip trembled as his eyes darted between his fathers and Harry.

"Theodore! I asked you a question."

Harry chose that moment to save Teddy who was in tears at the thought of betraying his big brother. Damn, Teddy must have been spying on his conversation with Ron earlier.

"I'm pregnant! Pass the treacle tart please", Harry blurted out cheerfully avoiding everyone's gazes.

Draco's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he mentally counted down to the inevitable explosion. Remus was shocked, Sirius was so red they were sure he was turning into a tomato, Narcissa's hand was covering her mouth seemingly shocked but Draco knew she was mentally planning a wedding and baby shopping excursions, and Lucius, well let's just say he was beyond furious. He was the first to break the silence.

"Have you gone mad Draco?", he hissed. How could you throw away your life like this? It's one thing to date, but now to soil our family blood with this...this filth?", he said gesturing towards Harry. "I will not allow it!"

"Don't you dare talk to my son like that Malfoy. Your precious little ponce of a mummy's boy is the reason they're in this mess. Harry is a good kid. He was a virgin before Draco came along. He's supposed to be going to the professional quidditch leagues after graduation. He has a future dammit!", Sirius yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Dad, stop!", Harry pleaded visibly embarrassed.

"Seeing as it's your son that's the pregnant one, I don't believe my son is the ponce in this relationship. Draco has a future as well. He's going to Beaubaxtons to be a Potions Master. I won't let this bastard child ruin his chances!".

"I'll kill you", Sirius said as he launched at Lucius before being physically restrained by Remus.

"As I said, filth", Lucius reiterated, brushing off his shirt.

Sirius glared at Harry making him shrink under his father's gaze. "This baby is going up for adoption."

"Actually, we're keeping it." Draco said firmly, squeezing Harry's hand in support.

"You absolutely will not. We bought you a crup last year and you forgot to feed it. It died!" Lucius shouted.

Narcissa decided to interject. "Now Lucius, this is no way to behave. We need to discuss this rationally."

"What is there to discuss Cissa? How can we even be sure that this child is Draco's?"

That was it. Harry stood up from his chair, his narrowed green eyes fixed on Lucius.

"Are you saying that I'm some whore? My baby is definitely Draco's. I love him and I would never cheat on him. You don't know anything."

"Young man. Obviously you need to not only learn how to close your legs, but your mouth as well", Lucius replied with the utmost calm.

Draco who had been mostly quiet through the entire ordeal, quickly stood and punched his father in the face. Lucius's head snapped back from the impact and Narcissa gasped. He drew his wand and pointed it at Lucius's chest.

"Don't ever speak to him like that again!", he growled through gritted teeth. Narcissa moved towards Draco in an attempt to pacify the already escalated situation, but Lucius pushed her behind him.

"You dare draw your wand on me boy? You are no son of mine.", he hissed in fury.

"I never was.", Draco said with cold eyes; dropping his wand to his side and walking towards the door.

"No Malfoy has ever brought such disgrace to the family name as this. If you leave, you are no longer welcome here!", Lucius called after him.

"So be it.", Draco continued on his way out while Narcissa began sobbing.

"Do you hate me as well?" Harry asked turning towards his parents.

"Of course not cub. We could never hate you. We're just worried about you. I knew you smelled a little differently, but I never suspected. It'll be alright", Remus said hugging Harry tightly.

"It's not alright Remus! Don't tell him lies." Sirius paced across the floor. "Dammit Harry, what were you thinking? How could you be so idiotic? You're seventeen years old and you're pregnant. By a Malfoy no less. A bloody snake. Have you no pride? Look how they treat their own child. I forbid you to see that boy again. And another thing..."

"Dad would you just SHUT UP! I'm not leaving Draco and if you don't like it... you can just piss off.", he shouted running after Draco and leaving behind one stunned Sirius Black.

#### Us Against The World

"Draco wait! Wait!" Harry shouted at Draco's back. Draco stopped and squinted in the distance to see Harry running after him.

"And just what do you think you're doing? Go back inside."

"No. I'm coming with you."

"Did you not just hear my father Harry? I have nowhere to go. I can't... I can't take care of you.", he reluctantly admitted. The defeat in his voice broke Harry's heart. He had never seen him look so vulnerable, so broken.

"Then we're in the same boat. I can't go back either. I just told my dad to piss off."

Draco's grey eyes widened and his face broke into a large grin.

"You told Sirius Black to piss off?" Harry nodded and laughed. Draco picked Harry up and spun him around a few times before setting him back on the snow covered ground.

"I would have given anything to see that.", he said as his mind veered off track before returning to the situation at hand. "Right then, it's just us. Come on, let's get you somewhere warm." They held onto each other tightly as they apparated away.

#### Home Sweet Home?

"Rent's due on the fifteenth. 40 galleons, no exceptions. No parties, no loud music. If you want to act like a bunch of bloody wood nymphs, then I suggest you go live with them. Enjoy darlings.", the old witch said as she walked out leaving the two standing there. The flat was small and dirty, but it was theirs. Draco grimaced as he noted the thin layer of dust covering the floor.

"It's not so bad", Harry said attempting to lighten the mood. He pulled out his wand and muttered a powerful cleaning charm on the front room while letting up the curtains to allow some sun in. Draco sighed. He just wasn't used to this.

"It's a start", he sighed as he began to unshrink their belongings. Thank god for their mothers...er mother and Remus. They had to sneak the boys in to get their clothes and other items. Draco busied himself by attempting to transfigure Harry's bed into a king size one like he had at the manor.

#### Snakes and Proposals

Harry sang his heart out relishing in the feel of the hot water on his skin.

"Hey baby won't you look my way. I can be your new addiction. Hey baby what you got to say, all you're giving me is fiction..."

He was startled by the curtain being ripped open. Harry jumped in surprise as he whirled around to see Draco's gorgeous smirking face. His heart skipped a beat. He loved that Draco could do that to him.

"Fancy some company?"

"Perhaps. Know anyone offering?"

Before he knew it, his lips met Draco's in a bruising kiss. Harry felt a sensation in his groin as he let out a moan. In response, Draco's own member hardened as he ground his hips against Harry making his intentions clearly known. Harry's face turned bright red as he realized they were both naked and in the shower. It was crazy in a way. Even though they clearly had sex before, it was mostly rushed and in cramped spaces. He had never actually looked at Draco's penis before. Draco noticed the coloring on Harry's cheeks.

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"N-no", Harry stuttered under Draco's amused stare.

"Its just...I've never really looked at it before".

"It?" Draco questioned raising one brow. Then comprehension dawned on him.

"Ohhhh. How could you not have looked at it before? We've had plenty of sex", he said resting his hand on Harry's stomach to emphasize his point.

"Well we were always kind of rushed you see and I was a bit pre-occupied at the moment. I couldn't exactly think straight."

Draco's grin widened. "So what you're saying is that I made you so incoherent with pleasure that you never had the opportunity to look?" Harry nodded sheepishly. "Damn, I'm good".

Harry slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Well, here's your chance love.", Draco said winking at Harry as he stepped back in all his naked glory.

God, Draco was gorgeous. Even more so now that Harry could see him standing up. His eyes shifted down to Draco's penis which was hard as a brick and standing at attention. It looked even better than it felt. But of course, he'd never tell Draco that. He decided to play with his boyfriend a bit.

"It's cute", he said knowing full well that Draco despised the word. Draco's smirk was quickly wiped off of his face.

"Cute?", he growled as he advanced on Harry.

"You'll pay for that one Potter.", he grabbed Harry and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Dray...dray I'm sorry I said it was cute. It's not cute. It's huge! It's bigger than Salazar Slytherin's pet boa constrictor! Stop it please."

"What will you do for me if I stop?"

"Anything", Harry gasped out through the laughter that was now slightly painful.

Draco finally released the pregnant traitor and took Harry's hand in his. Their eyes locked and Draco lowered himself to one knee in front of Harry. With his other hand he wandlessly accioed a small velvet box and held it out to Harry.

"Draco?" Harry questioned, his heart speeding up to a frightful pace.

"Harrison James Black. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?"

#### The Wedding

Draco paced and forth in his changing room. "Damn!" he muttered trying to loosen his tie. He was surely having a nervous breakdown. Even his hair was mussed and anyone that knwos Draco knows his hair is always in perfect condition, even after a shag.

"I wish I had a camera. The great Draco Malfoy having a breakdown like a little girl."

"Shut up Blaise! You're supposed to be my best man. You're not helping."

"I don't know what you're so nervous about. It's Harry we're talking about. He would never stand you up. Besides, where would he go? You've already knocked him up."

"I just...argh. What if he doesn't show? What if he figures out I'm actually not worth it? He's bloody brilliant Blaise. Smart, gorgeous, kind. People like him. People don't like me and now I'm nothing. I have no money. I'm worse than a Weasley."

"You know you really should stop insulting the Weasleys. You guys have been friends for years now."

"Get back on topic Blaise! Honestly, who'd want to marry me?"

"Hell if I know. But I do know one thing. Harry loves you. He doesn't give a shit about the money or the clothes or the image. You know that. You guys are meant to be or something. It's disgusting. You have something that anyone would give their right arm for."

"Why Blaise, getting sentimental are we?" Draco said smirking at his best friend.

"Fuck off Draco and fix your hair. See you at the altar pretty boy.", he said ducking from the room.

"Mione! MIONE!" Hermione ran into the room, heels clacking.

"God Harry, what is it?" she said holding her chest. Harry looked at his best friend and broke down crying.

"He's going to leave me isn't he?"

"What? Who's going to leave?"

"Dr-Draco. He's going to leave. Oh god, my child will be fatherless!" he wailed as he sunk to the floor. Hermione gave him one of her looks.

"Why would you think he's going to leave?"

"Have you seen him? Why would he want to spend the rest of his life with someone like me? I'm not even a pureblood. He would be better off without me."

"Harry this is insane. If you don't stop it this instant, I'm going to smack you. Draco isn't going to leave." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He adores you. Always has. Why can't you see that?"

Harry smiled warily and wiped his face. "I don't know. I think it's hormones.", he muttered and they both laughed.

"Come on now, let's fix your robes.", Hermione said

Harry and Draco stood saying their vows in front of the bondmaster, all the Weasleys and their best friends. They finally kissed and everyone gasped seeing the bright purple magic surrounding them, tying together their past, present and future, their minds, and their bodies; signifying a soul bond. If anyone looked closely they would see tiny celtic knots appear inside their wrists.

Behind a tree, not far away from the ceremony stood a sobbing Narcissa Malfoy who clutched desperately at Remus. They hadn't been invited, likely out of fear that their husbands would find out and interfere, but they refused to miss their sons' big day once they found out.

"That was beautiful.", Narcissa cried, dabbing at her eyes with a lace cloth.

"I know Cissy, I know.", Remus said comforting her.

#### The Boy Who Lived To Be A Statistic 

"Harry my boy, come in. Have a seat."

"Hello professor. You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, there is something I wanted to discuss with you. How do you feel about home schooling?"

"It's alright I suppose. I've never been home schooled before".

"Wonderful! Then you aren't opposed to the idea?"

"I guess... professor what is this all about?"

Dumbledore sighed and folded his hands in front of him on the desk. "Harry you are an excellent student. Not only are you the Boy Who Lived, but you are the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor and very popular among the houses. You have a lot of people admiring you and I don't believe that it's best that you remain in school and influence the others with your questionable choices."

"My choices?" Harry said standing up, his magic rising and swirling through the air. An angry Harry Potter was never a good thing. But an angry, hormonal Harry Potter...well that was just terrifying.

"Which choices would you be referring to sir? Choices like being married at a young age or is it the fact that I'm pregnant? Is everyone too pure and innocent to be tainted by me? Is that it professor?"

"Calm down Harry. That's not what I meant. I'm merely stating that you may want to consider taking the rest of the year off. Have a rest. Figure things out. Though you must admit that being seventeen and expecting is not exactly what Lily and James would have hoped for you."

Harry's fury calmed at the mention of his birth parents. Maybe Dumbledore was right. He and Draco had made quite a mess of things. His heart broke at the thought of disappointing his birth parents.

"You can still come and take your NEWTs when you're ready and attend graduation. I only want the best for you Harry. You must believe that."

"If that's all professor. I'll be leaving now.", he said a bit dejectedly.

"Take care my boy and be sure to send me a birth announcement, I'm sure your child will be a fine witch or wizard in eleven years time."

"They can't do this! That meddling old fool is going down. I won't stand for it. How can they ask you not to come back to school? No one treats a Malfoy like this!"

Draco was pacing back and forth angrily across the floor; his trademark scowl in place.

"Draco, I told you it's fine. And besides, you're technically not a Malfoy anymore since Lucius disowned you."

Draco frowned at the mention of his father. "Technicalities love, technicalities. And besides, I doubt he actually disowned me. Wouldn't want to suffer the embarrassment would he?", Draco said bitterly. "Let's not talk about my father. He's not a part of our lives anymore."

Draco lay down exasperatedly next to his very pregnant husband; placing his head on the bump, closing his eyes and relishing in the peace that enveloped him; just being there with his little family.

####  Hippogriff 

Six months later...

harry felt a set of hands close in over his vision. "Guess who?"

"Draco", Harry exclaimed. I didn't think you would be home this early. The ball isn't until tonight."

"You cut your hair", Draco said fingering the shorter, spiky do.

"Yeah. I just got sick of it. It was too long; too girly. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Draco ensured him. Harry's eyes began to tear.

"What's wrong love?"

"It's just, I look terrible. I can barely fit my robes and I don't want anyone to see me like this. I'm going to embarass you."

"Shhh love, you're being silly. Come here.", he said pulling Harry towards the mirror, wrapping his arms around him.

"See now, look at that. Those green eyes. You're gorgeous love. How could I be embarrassed by you?" Harry snuggled back against Draco's chest and breathed in deeply.

"Hmmm, I love you dragon.".

"Love you too lion." He gave Harry a little pat on the bum. "Now get your arse in the shower. Can't be late can we?"

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I can barely walk, how am I going to get across a dance floor?"

"Easy. I'll rent a...what do the Muggles call it again? Ah yes, a forklift"

Harry growled lowly, spinning around and shooting a hex Draco's way before waddling to the bathroom.

#### The Grand Ball

Draco helped Harry out of the carriage and into the Great Hall. It was decorated beautifully, and music vibrated off the walls. As soon as they stepped through the doors, they were assaulted by a swarm of people hugging them and giving congratulations. Mainly Gryffindors and of course the Hufflepuffs. Harry smirked in amusement as he watched Draco attempt to explain away his now bright purple hair. Draco was quickly pulled away by Blaise and Theo, undoubtedly scheming to spike the punch and blame it on an unsuspecting party.

Harry was happy. He missed being at school with his friends; carefree, laughing and joking around like this. Hogwarts was his home away from home.

"Harry you look great! How are you? We miss you so much. Mum wants to see you. She wants to take you shopping.", Ginny said chattering away. Harry and Ron exchanged a grimacing look. Mrs. Weasley was a maniac when it came to babies. She had seven for Merlin's sake and she was already pushing Ron and Mione for grandchildren. She was sick really.

"Sure Gin, tell her I'll try to stop by soon."

Ron groaned and they all turned to see Pansy Parkinson and her friends coming towards them.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione said stepping in front of Harry.

Pansy was notoriously jealous of Harry. Everyone knew she was in love with Draco. She had it in her head since they were practically babies that they would get married one day. Her bitterness was at an all time high now that Harry was pregnant. She couldn't understand it. Harry Black was nothing special and yet Draco still picked that half-blood filth over her. It was unacceptable.

"That would be none of your business Mudblood. I'm merely socializing at a ball which is what proper pure-blood ladies are taught. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Ginny scoffed at that. "You're no lady Pansy. A two knut whore yes, but a lady never."

Pansy opened her mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by Harry.

"Leave it Gin. She's not worth it."

Pansy looked Harry up and down with a sneer on her face. "Always the hero aren't you Potter? Wow... Look at you, you're huge!"

Harry refused to cry in front of Pansy, but his eyes betrayed him. They filled with tears anyway.

Ginny stepped protectively in front of Harry. "Shut up Pansy.", she hissed. "You're a jealous cow. Draco doesn't love you and picking on Harry won't make him either. So stop it already, you're embarrassing yourself."

Silver eyes met green ones across the room. Harry was radiant, glowing even and Draco had never loved anything so much as he did Harry. Draco excused himself from his brood and walked over to his husband. He hardly noticed Pansy and the girls arguing.

"May I have this dance?" he said bowing in front of Harry. Harry forgot all about Pansy and everything because at that moment, all he saw was Draco.

"Yes, you may." He allowed Draco to whisk him away into the hall and carry him up the stairs. Thank god he didn't notice the featherlight charm Draco placed on him beforehand. They finally came to rest at the astronomy tower.

"What are we doing here?"

"Firstly the view is amazing and I suppose I just wanted you all to myself." He pulled Harry close as they slowly turned, dancing to a melody all their own. The kind of music made by shuffling feet, content sighs and the beating of two hearts as one. Suddenly Draco felt Harry tense in his arms.

"What's wrong love?" he asked worriedly.

"Hurts.", he gasped out in pain. Draco placed his hand on Harry's bulge steadying Harry to help him maintain his balance and stiffened when he felt how hard Harry's stomach was. It was like a rock.

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's." Draco quickly conjured up his patronus and sent it for help. Harry let out a loud gasp and Draco rushed to his side. He noticed a puddle of water on the floor beneath Harry.

"What the hell?"

"Oh bugger, I'm leaking."

#### Missing Bits

Screams could be heard echoing down the halls of St. Mungo's maternity ward. There sat Hermione, Ron and Blaise. Hermione was intently reading a book on newborns. She glanced up from her reading to see the horrified looks on the boys' faces. They jumped simultaneously when Harry screamed again. She quickly erected a few silencing charms around Harry's room. They both slumped in their chairs in relief, Blaise's hands covering his face.

"Mione, you're not going to be like that when we have kids right?"

"Of course not Ron", she said reassuringly.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll be much worse", she added.  
_______________________________

"Harry love. Try the breathing thing you read about in all those baby books. It's got to be good for something yeah?"

"Fuck the breathing!". He pulled Draco's face close to his.

"Get me a fucking painkiller NOW or I will hex your fucking balls off and you won't get them back. Do-you-understand-me?" Harry growled dangerously. Draco swallowed and nodded. Draco had never been scared of anything in his life, but now he was not only scared for his life, but his bits as well.

He swallowed thickly, carefully pried his shirt from Harry's death grip and practically ran from the room to find a healer, tripping over his boots on the way out.

Two hundred and fifty seven threats, a destroyed hospital room, one emotionally scarred nurse's intern, and a broken hand later...

Healer Rayner looked up from his position between Harry's splayed legs.

"This is it gentlemen. One more big push."

Draco sat whispering sweet nothings and words of encouragement in his husband's ear ignoring his bandaged hand. Harry pushed himself up on his elbows, black strands sticking to his face as he bore down gritting his teeth.

"That's it Harry. Keep pushing.", the healer encouraged. Suddenly Harry fell back against the pillow as a resounding cry was heard through the room.

Draco stared at the red, messy blonde haired bawling mess held up for him to see. His heart soared. That was his son. He and Harry's son that they made together. "Amazing" he mused to himself.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to cut the cord?"

Draco snapped out of his trance, turning slightly green and laughed nervously. "Isn't there someone a little more qualified?" The healer nodded in understanding and whisked the baby away to be cleaned and fussed over by all the nurses.

"It's a boy Harry! He's beautiful. Quite small though. What should we name him?"

"Whatever you want is fine.", he said trailing off, too tired and sore to even consider names. His body was unwillingly giving into exhaustion and his eyes fluttered close.

#### Pureblood Names

"Abraxas Hyperion Malfoy? You named our son Abraxas?!"

"I asked you what name you wanted and you told me to name him anything, so I did."

"I meant one of the normal names we discussed like Leo, James, even Scorpius. But Abraxas? What kind of bloody name is that?"

Draco huffed. "I'll have you know that Abraxas was my grandfather's name. It's fitting for a Malfoy."

"I give up. Welcome to the world Brax.", Harry whispered tracing one finger down his son's tiny cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

#### 

Bloody Hormones

"Hey mate! How are you?" Harry's eyes never left the telly. He didn't acknowledge them. .

"Oh Harry! We missed you", Hermione shouted as she hugged him. Harry only yawned and rudely pulled away.

"Shove off Mione." Hermione looked gobsmacked.

"What crawled up his arse and died?" Ron whispered to Draco. Draco quietly led them into the kitchen out of Harry's earshot.

"The healers say he has post-partum depression or some rubbish.", Draco explained. "He's been like that since we brought Brax home. He wants nothing to do with him or me."

Hermione nodded earnestly. "Oh, I've read about this before. It's very serious. After giving birth, the hormonal balance can be extremely off scale causing mood swings and deep depression in women and especially carriers. He's torn between his instincts to care for Brax and losing his youth. Poor Harry."

"I don't know what to do anymore. He won't even talk to me." Ron and Hermione exchanged a look after hearing the hopelessness in Draco's voice. Hermione moved forward and hugged Draco tightly as a sign of her support.

"We're here for you both. You don't have to deal with this alone. I'll come over every day and check on him."

"Oi, me too. We'll talk Quidditch. That'll get a rise out of him", Ron chimed in, a crumpet hanging from his mouth; two others in his hand. 

"Honestly Ron. Must you be such a pig?' Hermione said slugging Ron in the arm.

"You love it." Ron said attacking Hermione with disgusting crumpet filled kisses.

____________________________

"Oh sweet Merlin! You're a smelly little sprog aren't you? Draco cooed at a smiling Brax.

"This is hands down the foulest thing I've ever smelled. We'll have to call the Auror squad just to remove your nappies.", he said fanning his hand in the air as Brax giggled.

He picked up the chubby little baby who was kicking his legs wildly and placed him on a floor blanket surrounded by fluffy pillows. He waved his wand and a couple of small toys flew up and swirled above the baby's head dancing to various children's melodies to keep him entertained.

He sighed and looked over at Harry who was laying on the couch not moving. If it weren't for the rhythmic movement of his chest, Draco would be sure he was dead. He brushed Harry's hair from his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Harry love, I'm going to work. I'll be back round nine. I picked up an extra shift. Will you be all right?"

Harry didn't respond, just stared blankly ahead at the tele.

"Well then, I love you both and I'll see you later." He sighed as he walked down the stairs. 'Bloody hormones' he said to himself.

#### 

Up In Flames

Draco's hands were shaking and he sank to the floor in the corner of the stockroom. His letter from Beaubaxtons had come and he was itching to open it. He took it to work with him because he was scared that there might even be a small chance that he didn't get in and he wanted to gather himself so that he wouldn't break down in front of Harry. They needed this. This was their only way out. He steeled himself and opened the envelope slowly.

Dear Mr. Malfoy

We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to the Honors Potions Master program at Beaubaxtons University. Your particular scholarship will cover all expenses including but not limited to tuition and housing. You will be required to complete at least thirty hours per week of work study at the University's resident apocathery as well as fifty hours of independent research to be turned in before graduation for review.

Classes begin this Fall. All students are required to move in before the 5th of October. Please note that there is no family housing for first and second years.

'No family housing.' Draco said aloud. He honestly felt like crying and before he knew it, he was. They could barely afford their flat here. They could never afford to live close to campus in France. He incendioed the letter and couldn't help feeling like all of his dreams went right up in flames along with it.

#### 

French Coffee

Draco picked up the jar of floo powder, taking a handful and throwing it in the fireplace fully expecting to see the green flames rise, but nothing happened.

"Harry!"

"Yeah?" Harry said coming from the hall.

"What's wrong with the Floo?"

"They shut it off yesterday."

"What? Buggering hell, why didn't you tell me? I told you to pay the bill. Where is it?"

Harry gestured to a box sitting on a shelf. Draco's boots clicked as he walked over picking up the parchment filled box. They were still rolled up and tied.

"You don't take care of bills by stuffing them in a box Harry!"

"What did you expect me to do? We don't have the money to pay them. Maybe it's time we asked your father for some money."

Draco bristled at that. His mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I don't have a father. We'll do less entertaining! Tell your friends to go eat someone else out of house and home."

"Especially Weasley! Draco walked over to the fridge; his boots clicking across the floor."And there is no reason on Godric's green earth that we have to have pumpkin juice in the fridge at all times! Or French bloody roast, bloody coffee, with bloody cinnamon!" he said throwing the cartons back into the fridge.

"You bought that coffee." Harry retorted.

"That's not the point Harry! Stop acting like a child."

"Shut it Draco. You're going to wake up Brax." Just then a loud wail came from the hall.

"Now you've done it", Harry said thoroughly pissed as he went to attend to the baby.

#### 

An Open Invitation

"Hello Drakie darling."

"I told you never to call me that Pansy."

"Oh Draco, you look absolutely dreadful. Must be awfully hard with a new baby and all. How are you coping?, she asked cupping his cheek affectionately with one gloved hand.

Draco pried her hand off of his face.

"Come on Pansy, I'm at work and I'm married." Pansy scowled at that.

"Now do you require any potions or not?"

"Come to think of it. I have had a bit of a cough lately. I think I may need a simple antibiotic."

Draco moved to the shelves and pulled a purple vial down placing it on the counter.

"There you are. That'll be five galleons."

Pansy poured the money on the counter. She placed a hand over his as he went to collect the coins. "You know Draco, My parents are out of town for a while. You could come over if you like."

Draco groaned. She was relentless. "Goodbye Pansy.", he said sternly.

As she reached the door, she turned around and blew him a kiss. "Remember what I said Draco. Anytime."

#### 

The Intruder

Harry was walking around the flat with Brax sucking down a bottle in his arms. He was exhausted. A loud crack sounded from outside the window and a shadowy figure came to view. Harry immediately put down the baby and cast strong protection charms around his cot. He readied himself for an attack, wand in hand. Whoever it was, was almost throught the wards now.

As they stepped inside, Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus" and "Stupefy" in quick succession. The intruder fell promptly to the ground. Harry carefully walked towards the man. He was shocked to see none other than Lucius Malfoy on the floor. He quickly cast a renervate and helped the man up. Lucius dusted off his robes.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else.", Harry said apologizing profusely. Lucius held his hand up to silence him.

"No need to apologize Potter...Harry.", he corrected himself. "Perhaps I should have owled before visiting. I attempted to Floo, but yours seems to be closed."

"Er well yeah. We couldn't exactly afford it this month."

Lucius eyed the flat with an odd expression on his face. Harry couldn't tell if it was disgust, curiosity, or worry. Probably some combination of the three. Brax chose that moment to start wailing.

"Is that him?", Lucius asked looking towards the cot in interest.

Harry smiled and picked up the baby. He handed him to Lucius who looked as if he was about to protest. When Lucius saw Brax's blonde hair that looked so much like his own and a small hand wrapped tightly around his finger, the great Lord Malfoy melted into a pile of grandfatherly mush.

He cleared his throat. "I may have been rather hasty in my decision to disown Draco. You must understand that I was in shock. I never meant to...well let's just say I regret it. I come bearing gifts." Lucius said as he pulled rapidly unshrinking packages from his pockets.

"I'd very much like the opportunity to reintroduce myself to my grandson and my new son in law.". Lucius held out his hand to Harry as a peace offering and gave him a rare smile that was surprisingly warm and inexplicably beautiful. He looked so much like Draco that Harry couldn't help but to smile back.

#### 

Fighting

Draco walked in the door. "Harry, where are you?", he called out.

"In the nursey!", was the reply. Draco grinned and proceeded to his son's room, a small box of goodies from Honeydukes behind his back as a surprise. He dropped the box on the floor when he saw the state of the nursery. The walls were covered with baby faced animals. A tiny snitch whizzed past his head and flew to the ceiling which was covered in a bright, cloud filled sky. Plushies and toys littered the floor.

Harry ran up to Draco and enveloped him into a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. Draco recovered from his shock induced state and looked at Harry square in the eyes.

"Where did all of this come from?" Harry noticed the look on Draco's face and shuffled nervously.

"Well, your father came by this afternoon and this is all from him and your mother." At the mention of his father, Draco's grey eyes hardened.

"Send it back.", he ground out through his teeth. Harry took a step back.

"Draco calm down."

"NOW!", Draco shouted at Harry. Harry flinched and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?", Draco asked moving closer until he was directly in Harry's face.

"I said no Draco. Your parents are just trying to help."

"We don't need any help! We're doing just fine. I don't need him or his pity."

"You're absolutely right Draco. We're doing just brilliantly." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Look around this flat Draco. We barely have enough to feed Brax and buy his nappies. You're such an arrogant arse that you'd rather let your own son starve than let go of your precious pride for one sodding minute!"

Draco looked at Harry with an unreadable expression and silently began to pack up all the toys in the baby's room. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing."I don't even know who you are anymore."

Harry picked up Brax and walked into their bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Draco winced at the slam and slowly slid down the wall onto the floor. He needed an escape and fast.

#### 

Forgetting

He knocked on the door and waited. He knew he shouldn't be there, but before he could leave she answered wearing a large grin on her face.

"Draco. I had no idea you were coming." she said desperately trying to flatten her hair.

He held up a bottle of firewhiskey. "You said we could talk. Is that offer still open?"

"Of course. Right this way."

"I can make you forget all about him", she said stripping off her shirt and crawling up Draco's body; straddling him. She kissed him intensely and through Draco's drunken haze he began to protest as her hands reached his pants zipper and pulled it down.

"No...This isn't right. Harry."

"Shhhh now, let Pansy make it all better".

She trailed kisses down his chest before wrapping her hands around his semi-erect penis. He was so pissed, she was surprised he could even get it up. Pansy increased the speed of her movements and soon after, Draco felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. He arched off the mattress and came in a few weak and utterly unsatisfying spurts in Pansy's palm. Pansy smirked and continued to kiss at Draco's neck until she noticed that his moans of pleasure had turned to something entirely different. She rose to find tears streaming down his face.

"Are you crying?", she inquired. Draco's answering blubber confirmed her thoughts.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, get up! Bloody pathetic is what you are. What a waste. Go back to your husband.", she said throwing his trousers at him and slamming the door behind her.

Harry was lying in the bed awake when Draco came in. He had been waiting for him for hours. He should have been home a long time ago. He quickly turned over, pulling the duvet up to his chin. He felt the other side of the bed dip in and Draco's warm body wrap around him. His mind swirled with endless explanations for Draco's lateness and none of them good. His chest burned as silent tears slipped from his eyes and he fell into a restless sleep.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was out."

"Out where?"

"What is this? A ministry investigation?"

"You found somebody else haven't you?"

"That's not it Harry. You wouldn't understand."

"Then what is it then Draco! Tell me so that I can understand."

"I don't need this. I'm going to the pub. I'll be back later."

"Fine then. Drink yourself into a hole. See if I care." Harry yelled after him before hearing the door slam shut.

#### 

DragonPox

Harry trudged up the stairs. He was startled by the sound of ear shattering cries coming from upstairs. His neighbor came out to confront him.

"You should be ashamed young man for leaving your baby alone like that.", she tsked. "Poor dearie. I have half a mind to report you to the Ministry for abuse.", she said waggling a wrinkled finger of disapproval in Harry's direction.

"I didn't leave him alone!" Harry shouted as he ran to their door fumbling with the keys.

When he walked in, he was met with the sight of a listless Draco on the couch, covering his ears with his hands and the baby screaming bloody murder in his cot. His tiny face was bright red, tears streaming down chubby cheeks. Harry rushed to pick the baby up.

"What's wrong with him you bastard!?"

"He won't stop crying. I tried everything." Harry felt across Brax's head frantically.

"Maybe he's sick. He's burning up you git! Did you even check his temperature? Feel his goddamn forehead Draco!", Harry screamed. Draco didn't answer.

Harry kicked Draco who landed on the floor with a loud thud. Harry rushed to the Floo.

"St. Mungo's", he yelled and stepped through with the sick infant; Draco following not far behind.

Draco allowed his head to rest against the coolness of the hospital wall as he sat next to Harry who was silently filling out forms; tear streaks lingering on his cheeks. How did things get so out of control? What if something happened to the baby? The healer came out and cleared his throat. Harry stood up immediately.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?", Harry asked nervously wringing his hands together. Healer Ronson chuckled.

"He's just fine Mr. Potter-Malfoy. He has a mild case of the dragon pox. It's common for small children. All he needs is a little rest, plenty of love and to take these prescribed potions twice a day."

"Oh thank Merlin", Harry said burying his face into Draco's chest. For that moment, all arguments were forgotten.

"Harry! Harry!" a small voice shouted before Harry was tackled by Teddy.

"Hey little man. What are you doing here?"

"Daddy and papa brought me. They said Brax is sick. Is he okay Harry?" Teddy asked his face forlorn.

"He's just fine. But I'll tell you what. He needs his uncle to make him feel better yeah? Would you like to go see him?"

"Yeah!"

Remus pulled Sirius away into the corner. "I want my cub home Siri. Look at them. They need our help. Your grandson is in the hospital and they're living in a hole because of your stubborness. I'm asking them to move in with us and you better damn well be nice. I will not put up with any of your shite anymore!" He walked away before Sirius could respond.

Harry and Draco stood at the check out desk where the nurse was awaiting the quill that was furiously writing out their bill and release instructions.

"My parents are paying the bill. We're moving in with them tomorrow." Harry said without looking at Draco.

"Over my dead body.", Draco muttered under his breath.

"We're moving Draco.", Harry said a tad bit too loudly shooting Draco a warning glare. Several people looked in their direction. Draco slumped in defeat. Suddenly, he didn't have the strength left to argue anymore.

#### 

I Like It Rough

"I hate him. I despise him. I loathe him.", Draco said punching the pillow trying to get comfortable.

"He's a complete git. Honestly. I don't know how Remus puts up with him. Yesterday when he told you your jeans were too tight, it pissed me right off. Who does he think he is?"

"He's my dad. That's what they do." Harry said shrugging.

Draco snorted. "I'll bet you a hundred galleons, he's somewhere lurking in the halls waiting to see if we're having sex. As if we haven't done that before."

Draco slowly turned to face Harry, an evil glint in his eyes. Harry's eyes narrowed as he inspected Draco's face. He knew his husband well and he could practically see a devious Slytherin plan drifting through his mind.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it now."

"No, I don't think I will".

With that Draco jumped up onto the bed causing the springs to creak.

"Draco, get down." Harry hissed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh Harry baby, just like that. Yes!", he shouted. "You know I like it rough. Fuck, you're so hot!"

Harry had had enough. "Shut up you git! My parents can hear you.", he yelled as he launched himself at Draco.

Draco dodged Harry's attack ignoring his husband's protests. He continued to moan and groan and shout things that would make Seamus Finnigan blush. After a minute or two, he walked out of the door shirtless with his sleep bottoms slung low on his hips and his hair mussed only to see a furious Sirius standing a few paces down the hall wand in hand.

"You wouldn't happen to have a smoke would you, oh darling father in law?" Draco asked feigning complete innocence.

Sirius responded by throwing several hexes at Draco who quickly ducked back into the room, locking the door behind him. He split into laughter as he heard Sirius yelling with Remus through the door. Sounds of struggling ensued.

"Let me go Remy! I'm going to kill him. I'll gladly go to Azkaban just to punch that little shite one time. Just one time."

"Bloody brilliant, that was." Draco's expression was all too smug and Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had gone too far. Harry pushed past Draco and left the room, his face red from embarrassment.

"Harry, it was just a joke. I'm sorry. Come back to bed.", he called after him. And for the first time, Harry didn't.

#### 

Truth

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter-Black", a high pitched voice called from behind. Harry spun around with Brax only to see a smug looking Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh hello Pansy. How are you?", Harry said attempting to be polite.

"Oh I'm excellent. No need to ask how you are.", she said eyeing him distastefully. "You look very...domestic", she decided on.

Harry self consciously looked down at his worn jeans and t-shirt now covered in baby vomit. He smiled nervously and attempted to dust himself off. "Er thanks".

"Cute kid. Looks just like Draco of course. How is Draco doing anyway? Haven't seen him in ages since we had those drinks at my manor. Pity he isn't taking Beaubaxtons up on their offer. Blaise is leaving next week. He's rather excited about it.", she chatted away examining her perfectly manicured nails.

"What are you talking about Pansy? Draco didn't get into Beaubaxtons.", Harry said confused. Pansy laughed mockingly at Harry.

"Silly Potter. For someone so famous, you sure are dumb. Of course he got in. He got Os on all of his NEWTs s well as being Snape's apprentice. How could he not have gotten in?"

Harry's face fell. It all made sense now. Everything. The drinking, the fights, the depression. Pansy decided to twist the knife even further.

"Oh no! You poor thing. He didn't tell you did he? I suppose I wouldn't want my husband to know they ruined my life either."

Harry brushed past Pansy and swiftly apparated away with Abraxas in his arms. He had to talk to Blaise.

#### 

It All Falls Apart

Harry sat at the kitchen table folding clothes. Kreacher was out doing the shopping and honestly, he needed something to relax him. He shuddered when he heard the door open and close. He felt a kiss pressed to his cheek and an exhausted looking and disheveled Draco sat across from him reeking of potion ingredients.

"How was your day?", he grumbled out.

"You have to go", Harry stated calmly; not meeting Draco's eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. You need to leave."

Draco's heart jumped into his throat and he prayed that Harry didn't know about that night at Pansy's.

"Harry love. If this is about the other night, I told you I was sorry. It's not what you think."

"It's not about the other night! It's about us. I'm miserable and you're turning into some Diagon Alley drunkard. You have to go."

Draco stood up in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I'm not going any damn where!"

"You are. I had Kreacher pack your bags. Everything should be there."

"Forget about the bags Harry. Honestly what is wrong with you? We're married for fuck's sake"

"I don't care. This is my fucking house and I want you out! NOW!", Harry screamed throwing a green sleeper at Draco's face and running from the room.

Draco stared after Harry completely bewildered. Just then Remus stepped into the room holding Brax who had begun to cry from all the shouting. "I think you'd better leave Draco. Give him some time."

#### 

So Much For My Happy Ending

A Few Nights Later...

"Go home Draco, you're drunk off your arse"

"Can't...go...home. My home is with you", Draco said slumping against the front door taking another swig from the bottle. He pounded on the door, now on his knees.

"You can't do this Harry. Godammit! We're married. We have a baby. You said you loved me. Harry please, I'll do anything. I'll be better. I won't drink anymore. We're a family. Me, you and Brax. I can't live without you. Please Harry...please..."

Harry's heart tore apart; a slow burn rising in his chest. Draco never begged for anything in his life and here he was begging Harry to take him back. His hand shakily reached for the knob; desperately wanting to turn it. To fall into Draco's arms, to make things go back to the way they were before, but something made him stop. He withdrew his hand knowing that things would never be the same again. They couldn't go on like this.

Harry drew up every ounce of courage he had through the tears now freely flowing down his face and began. "I can't Draco. It's over. Go away." He ignored Draco's increasingly muted protests coming through and walked to the floo.

"Blaise!"

"Harry?"

"Draco's drunk. He's on my doorstep. Can you come?"

"Sure thing Harry. I would have stopped him, but he left before I got home. He misses you, you know."

"I know Blaise, but he has to go with you. Beaubaxtons is his dream. I won't take that from him. I can't. Please come get him before he does something stupid."

Blaise paled because he knew just how stupid Draco could be. "I'm on my way".

#### 

The Curious Case of Draco's Knickers

Draco opened his eyes and groaned.

"Good morning starshine", a cheerful voice sounded. His head pounded when he tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", the annoying voice said. He rubbed his eyes and saw Blaise looking at him sipping a cup of coffee.

"There's a hangover potion on the table although I DON'T THINK YOU DESERVE IT.

Draco cringed at the loud noise. "Fuck off Blaise and stop shouting! What happened anyway?"

"Well let's see. You got completely pissed, went to Harry's, made a complete fool of yourself and I had to drag your sorry arse back here before the aurors came. You also pissed your pants. I know we've been best mates for years, but I'd rather not have to scourgify your knickers ever again."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes.", Blaise replied shoving the potion in his face.

Draco swigged down the potion in one gulp grimacing. "Argh, this tastes like a hipogriff's arse"

"I won't even ask why you know how a hipogriff's arse tastes".

Just then, an owl flew in and dropped a letter in his lap. The bird perched itself on the window sill waiting for Draco to open the letter.

"What's that?"

"Divorce notice.", Draco said angrily after crumpling the paper up and throwing it down on the floor.

Balise peeked over Draco's shoulder at the letter. "Seriously?"

The bird looked at Draco smugly and flew away. Draco ran to the window and shouted, "Yeah well you can tell him to forget it! We can't get divorced! There's no way to reverse a soul bond."

"Draco..." Blaise said carefully as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You do realize you're yelling at a bird right?"

"I can't believe this. What am I going to do?" Draco put his head in his hands. Blaise pulled a chair up and sat in front of his best friend.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do, you're going to come with me. I owled Beaubaxtons and they're still holding your spot. All we have to do is go check in and we're all set."

"I can't do that. I won't leave him by himself Blaise."

"Look, he's with his parents right? They can help him with Brax. The first half is only a few months. You both need some time apart. By the time Yule is here, you'll both be missing each other like crazy and start shagging each others brains out. Voila, everyone's happy."

"I'll think about it", Draco said heading for the bathroom.

Blaise mentally ran through the secret conversation he had with Harry a few days ago. Convince Draco to leave. Check. Make sure he has enough underwear...

"Hey Drake", Blaise said knocking on the bathroom door and opening it a bit. "How many pairs of knickers do you have?"

#### 

Not Again

Five Weeks Later...

Harry came back from the loo still holding his stomach.

"Sorry about that guys. Must have eaten something bad", he reasoned with himself, although he didn't truly believe that explanation and neither did his friends.

"Harry what's going on? You can tell us. We're here for you. Right Ron?" she said shoving an elbow into Ron's side tearing him away from his plate.

"Ow!", he shouted before noticing Hermione's glare and smiling sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. Whatever Mione said."

"It's nothing", Harry said tightly.

"Harry, it's not nothing. Clearly you're sick and you have been for weeks now. I know Draco's gone and you're having a hard time, but you can't ignore this forever. He has a right to know. You can fix this Harry. You can't give up."

"This has nothing to do with Draco! Just leave it Hermione! Do you always have to be such a bi...such a know it all?" he shouted and stalked out of the pub.

Silence...

"He's up the duff again isn't he?" asked Ron.

"Yes. I think he is."


	3. Chapter 3

#### 

Dying

This was death. At this point death might have been preferable. Or torture. Yes, that's it. Torture. It must be. Surely he had done some great misdeed in his life to deserve this punishment. His stomach churned again and before he knew it, he was heaving over the bowl. Yup, he was being punished. Brax was never like this. This baby was a demon, or better yet, a Malfoy. He didn't even look up when a small knock came at the door.  
"Prongslet?" Teddy called peeking through the crack.  
"Go away.", Harry croaked out from over the toilet bowl.  
"Papa told me to ask you if you would take me flying. I wanna try my new snitch. Please Harry, please.", he pleaded.  
"I can't right now."  
"Why not?", Teddy whined.  
"I said not now Teddy!" Harry snapped. He instantly regretted it because his head was now spinning.

Teddy studied him curiously. "Are you dying?"  
"What?"  
"You're all pale and sweaty. You look like you're dying."  
"Yes Teddy, I'm dying. Now bugger off will you?"  
"I'm telling papa you said bugger!" Teddy said racing out of the room. "Papa! Harry's swearing and he's dying!"

Remus eyed Harry closely all night. Harry was starting to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. He knew he was caught. No use in trying to hide it now. He reconciled with himself that this unpleasant conversation was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not. Remus discreetly sent Sirius upstairs to get Teddy and Brax into the bath and asleep. A task that would surely take over an hour. He needed to talk to Harry.

"You're pregnant.", Remus stated.  
"Yes." Harry whispered.  
"Does he know?" Remus had always been on Draco's side. He really was a good kid, but he couldn't sit back and watch him hurt his son and grandson like this. If he knew Harry was pregnant again and he still left, he would castrate the bastard himself.

"No, he doesn't know and I don't want him to. This is classic you see. Typical teenage love story. It wasn't meant to last. He would have just ended up hating himself, hating his life, hating Brax...hating me. I'm saving him." Harry said shrugging and unsuccessfully holding back his tears.

Remus gathered his cub in his arms. "Oh Harry."

#### 

Where I Belong

Blaise stared at Draco with one brow raised. Draco sighed as he slammed his book close.

"What?" he growled out.  
"You need to go home".  
"We've been through this before Blaise. There's nothing to go home to."  
"Look. I'm only going to tell you this because you're my best friend and I can't stand to see you miserable. It's been four months! You never go out and you don't talk to anyone. All you do is mope around and sit in your room like some lovesick Hufflepuff. So here it goes. Pansy told Harry about your acceptance to Beaubaxtons and that's why he told you to leave. Some rubbish about following your dreams and not holding you back."

Draco stood from his seat. "What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now aren't I?"  
"Shite.", Draco said loudly, earning a couple of looks from the surrounding students. "I have to go home."  
"I just said that."

Before Blaise knew what was happening, Draco was already headed towards his dormitory. He had to go see the one person who could help him fix this.

"Say hi to Harry and kiss Brax for me!", Blaise called after him. He smiled to himself and got up from the table, grabbing his and Draco's left behind items.

#### Heart to Heart

Draco sat in a comfy arm chair in his father's study. They were sharing a nightly glass of wine. Well a glass for Draco and the rest of the bottle for his father. He had been back at the manor around two weeks after making amends with his parents who welcomed him with open arms. Lucius was trying in vain to update his son on various legal affairs concerning their family properties and businesses, but he could tell his son's mind was miles away. Probably with a certain green eyed boy who still wouldn't respond to any of his numerous advances or gifts.

"You miss him, don't you?"  
"I do. When I think about living my life without him...without both of them, I can't even breathe."  
"You know Draco, I understand more than you think. I was in quite the scandalous relationship myself in my day."  
This peaked Draco's interest. "Really?"  
"Yes really. It was supposed to be a secret. Our families weren't very cordial and I was promised to your mother whom I came to love very much. Don't misunderstand me, but this was different. We even discussed running away together and moving to a Muggle neighborhood."

Draco choked on his wine at this revelation. "Muggles? You must have really been in love."  
Lucius looked thoughtful and something close to a smile almost graced his lips in remembrance.

"Yes, I suppose I was. Anyway, we were found out and your grandfather pulled me from school for a few days. He told me how disgusted he was by my behavior and that I was not acting like a young man of my station. I had duties to fulfill and I was already promised. I was too cowardly to go against him so when I returned, I broke things off."

"Whatever happened to her?", Draco inquired.  
" _He_ , got married and had two children. One of which you know _very_ well.", he emphasized hoping his son was quick enough to pick up on the not so subtle hints.

Draco was speechless. He finally understood. He didn't dare ask which one of the two it was, but he could guess.  
"I may have been upset with you for walking out like you did, but I was more jealous. You had the courage to stand up for what you wanted. Although I am appalled by your occasional Gryffindorish displays, it lets me know that I raised you well. You fought for him once and I see no reason for things to change. You know what needs to be done. Now get out."

"Excuse me?"  
"Has your hearing gone bad boy? I said get out. You no longer live here." Lucius poured himself another drink. Draco was momentarily confused when an envelope appeared in his hands. He opened it and immediately recognized the sparse contents. His face lit up and he jumped at a startled Lucius who was stiff and as a board while his nearly grown son hugged the life out of him.

"Draco..Draco!" he tried a little louder. "Some decorum please."  
"Sorry."  
Lucius huffed as he was released and immediately picked up the glass to calm his nerves. He looked up to see Draco holding onto the envelope like his life depended on it while smiling like a maniac. Lucius shuddered as he looked scarily like his crazy sister in law Bella.

"Are you still here?"  
Draco just grinned and ran out of the room past his mother without even saying goodbye.

#### 

Graduation

Harry was called up for his diploma and received some of the loudest cheers out of everyone. He did it, he graduated. A little late since he was graduating with Ginny's class, but it was done. When the names were concluded, the chairs disappeared and tables appeared piled with food and favors. Everyone was mingled in the chaos. Harry was hugged half to death by his parents and Teddy who was fidgeting in his formal robes.

"Congratulations Prongslet. We're so proud of you."  
"Thanks papa." Harry said sheepishly.

"Daddy", Teddy whispered tugging at Sirius's robes. "I have to pee."  
Sirius handed Brax over to Harry. "Here cub. I'm taking Ted to the loo.", he said throwing a giggling Teddy over his shoulder and rushing off.

Harry had a near heart attack when he saw a head of familiar blonde coming towards him. Harry didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen him in months and he didn't know if he was ready yet. Remus spotted the Weasley hoard at the same time and wanted to chat, nudging Harry to go with him.  
"I'm just gonna get some pumpkin juice. I'll be right over."  
"Are you okay pup?"  
"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy."

Remus's face wrinkled in concern. This baby was really hard on Harry. He was suffering from magical exhaustion. Remus and Sirius gave him a little of their magic whenever they could but their magic wasn't nearly as compatible as it needed to be. He needed Draco, but Harry was dead set against telling him anything. "Do you want me to take Brax so you can have a sit down?"  
"Um yeah. Thanks." He handed the baby over to Remus.

Harry had to compose himself as Draco kissed him on the cheek and handed him a large bouquet of flowers. Harry scowled which was a rare occurrence.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you of course... I miss you Harry and I'm so sorry about everything. Leaving, the drinking, Pansy...you still mean everything to me Harry. You have to know that."

Harry stared at Draco with a blank look on his face and then shook his head. "I can't do this Draco. Thank you for the flowers.", he whispered before shoving away to his parents knowing Draco wouldn't follow.

#### 

All Or Nothing

"How dare he show up after all this time? You don't need him prongslet. Should have known better than to expect a Malfoy to do the right thing. Bloody cowards, the lot of them."

Harry was tired of listening to Sirius yell. He looked around for his papa for help, but he was still upstairs making sure Teddy stayed in bed. Ever since they had come home and he found out that Draco was back, Sirius'd been on a tirade.

"Why? Why do you hate Draco so much? You don't know him at all dad. He's not like that.". Sirius had been against their relationship from the beginning. He never even wanted them to be friends and when he found out that they were dating, there had been nothing but animosity. Harry knew that there was a lot of bad blood between his parents and Draco's, but he never really understood why. This was deeper than a simple a House rivalry.

"Because you deserve better than this!", Sirius exploded. "He left you alone with one baby and another on the way! He ran away Harry. Right after he got what he wanted. Just like his bastard of a father. How can you defend him?"

"He didn't leave me!" Harry yelled back. "Did you know that Draco got into Beaubaxtons and he turned them down at first? Do you know why? Because he loves us. Because we're a family. He didn't run away. I did..." _Loves us. We're a family._. The words ran through his mind in a continuous loop. It dawned on him what he needed to do.

"I have to find him." Harry grabbed Brax, ignoring his father and snuggled him into a fuzzy blue jacket with bear ears on the hood. He was at the door before he turned and looked at a forlorn Sirius sitting at the table.

Sirius was losing his little boy and he didn't know how to stop it. He remembered the day Harry had come to them.

_As he lay in the bed with Remus, Sirius relished the few moments of peace he had knowing that soon they would be separated. Voldemort's power was growing and he was quickly wiping out all opposition. Sirius was going to a safe house with Lily and James and Remus was to go to Hogwarts. Wolfsbane was hard to come by these days with Voldemort and his army controlling the trade system. Hogwarts was the safest place for him during his change. Lest he risk being captured by the wolves and forced into servitude._

A knock at the door revealed a tired Dumbledore with an armful of blue blankets. It was then he knew that James and Lily were dead. They had all been betrayed by Peter and little Harry was the lone survivor and the miraculous defeater of the darkest lord in history.

That night, the blood adoption was performed by Dumbledore as requested in the Potter's will. Sirius would never forget looking into those gorgeous eyes as the ceremony concluded that stayed green but formed a brown ring around the edge that he knew represented him and Remus. He felt the bond as the magic surrounded them. He was a father.

"This has to stop. You a have a choice to make dad. Either you love _all_ of us or none of us."  
Sirius nodded, letting his son's words wash over him. Harry was right. If he wanted to have his son and his grandchildren in his life, he would have to accept Draco along with them. He was a part of the package. 

"Just be careful. It's cold out there...and Prongslet?" "Huh?"  
"Don't let him into your pants too soon yeah?"  
Harry's face shone like it hadn't in months. "No promises on that."


	4. Chapter 4

#### 

The Manor

Harry flooed to Malfoy Manor. He stepped into the parlor with Brax who had started crying from the trip. Harry wiped a smudge of dust off Brax's quickly reddening face and tried to soothe him by rocking him back and forth.

Narcissa strode into the room fully expecting to see Draco as the wards had alerted her that the heir was home. She didn't expect it meant Brax.

"Harry? What are you doing here?", she asked in surprise.  
"I came to see Draco. Is he here?"  
"No. I was under the impression that he went to find you."

Harry swore under his breath. Draco could be anywhere. Harry was so distracted that he didn't notice that Narcissa was standing in front of him talking to Brax in French. She hesitantly reached out for the baby as if asking for permission. Harry immediately handed him over. Since Draco left, he hadn't had much contact with Draco's parents and they hadn't seen Brax in months. He felt absolutely horrible about that.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"  
"Narcissa.", she corrected gently.  
"Narcissa.", he conceded. "Would you mind watching Brax for me? I need to find Draco, but I don't want to impose."  
She tutted. "It's no imposition. We'd love to keep him." She turned her attention to Brax holding him in the air and blowing softly at his face to watch him giggle. "Nous allons avoir du plaisir. N'est-ce pas mon cher cœur?, she cooed; smoothing down his white blond hair.

"I'll be back to get him soon.", he promised, rushing off after handing her the baby bag.  
"Take your time dear!", she called after him with a knowing smile on her face. She snuggled Brax close to her breast and kissed his forehead.

"Let's go find grandpere' shall we?", she said to Brax who replied with a series of nonsensical sounds and toothless smile as he was carried down the manor halls; wide eyed at the family portraits that waved and made silly faces at him.

#### 

Keeping Us

Harry collapsed in front of the tree directly facing the quidditch fields where they had their very first kiss. He pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes helpless to stop the warm tears from spilling over his eyelashes.

He looked everywhere for Draco and couldn't find him. With his luck, Draco was already well on his way back to school. He'd missed his chance.

There was an ache in his chest that just wouldn't go away. He know he should have never told Draco to leave. At the time, he thought it was the best thing, and maybe it was. They just weren't good together. Always fighting about everything. Money, the flat, food, bills, it never ended. Perhaps he should have tried harder. Fought for their family more. No one should have been able to make him doubt what they had, but regret always comes too late.

There was a low pop of noise and then Harry felt someone sitting down on the grass next to him.  
"This is where it all started huh?", a familiar voice commented. Draco.  
Harry let out a noise that was close to a sob and a sigh of relief. "Yeah. It's kind of fitting don't you think?"

Draco hummed in agreement as they sat in silence. There were so many thoughts running through each of their minds that they couldn't figure out what to say first.

Harry plucked a blade of grass from the ground and twirled it between his fingers. "Pansy said I ruined your life.", he said quietly.  
"You didn't.", Draco said firmly.  
"I just wanted you to be happy. All you ever talked about was the Potions program... I wanted that for you."

Draco turned his body towards Harry so that he was facing him. "Harry, listen to me.", he implored.

The younger man still wouldn't meet his eyes so Draco took Harry's face into his hands."My life isn't ruined. It's just changed, that's all. If nothing else over these past couple of months, I learned that it's not much of a life anyway if you and Brax aren't in it. You two are the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm so sorry for not showing it before. This is all my fault."

Harry shook his head. "No. It wasn't just you. I'm sorry too... I just missed you so much.", Harry sobbed pressing their foreheads together. Draco wiped the tears leaking from Harry's eyes away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry.", he murmured which only made Harry cry harder. Somehow he ended up crawling into the blond's lap. Draco rocked him back and forth muttering soothing words in his hair. After a while Draco's legs began to go numb.

Harry had definitely put on a few pounds since he last saw him. He chalked it up to break-up weight, but wouldn't dare say anything. Not when they had just gotten back together. He had been the opposite of Harry, going to the gym every day and dragging Blaise on morning runs just to burn off the stress and sadness.

"Um, love?"

"Hmm?", Harry mumbled from where his face was buried in Draco's shirt.  
"Can we get up now? My legs are sort of numb."

Harry gasped and quickly moved off, apologizing profusely. Draco waved him off, wincing at the pinching feeling of blood flow returning to legs. He pushed himself up and held his hand out to Harry. "Come on. I have something to show you." Harry smiled and took the offered hand, finding himself pulled flush against Draco's chest before apparating away in a swirl of magic.

#### 

Home

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself standing inside a warmly decorated living room. "Where are we?"

A shit eating grin spread across Draco's face and he held his arms out, gesturing to the space. "We're home."  
"What?" Harry blinked in confusion and looked around. He was at a loss for words. The walls were stone, but it was brightly lit with floor to ceiling windows. It looked like every dream he ever had of the perfect home come true.

"I talked to my father.", Draco explained. "It's all ours if we want it." He had spent days redecorating the family villa with the help of the elves so that it would be perfect for them

"But what about school? You can't just quit. We can try to work things out long distance. You still have the summers off and all the hols.", Harry rambled on.

"Harry.", he said gently. "We're at school. Well no, we're a few miles away from the main campus, but it's basically the same thing. I talked to the headmistress and you're all set to start next Autumn. We can wait until then to move if you want. I can do some correspondence courses in the meantime since I completed my finals early. I don't want to be away from my boys again."

Harry's mouth opened and then closed, tears overwhelming him for the fifth time that night. It was too much. "I can't believe you did all this for me."  
"I did it for _us_. Both of our dreams are going to come true. Quidditch tryouts are in March. You're already a shoo-in for the team, but you still have to try out as a formality."

Harry felt a small kick in response to his excitement and then groaned. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to tell Draco about the baby. He knew better, but something deep in his gut was still afraid that Draco might turn around and change his mind when he finds out that their three was soon to be four.

By the time he returned from his inner musings, Draco had begun walking around and telling him about the kitchen and Brax's room, but he didn't hear a word of it. He slowly let his glamour fade away.

"I took the liberty of buying Brax some new toys and a new bed. Kids are bloody expensive. I spent 19 galleons on a stuffed crup. A stuffed crup Harry. I'm glad we're not having any more for a long, long, long time."

Harry rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. "About that..." He almost burst out laughing when Draco turned around and openly gaped at the sight of his stomach.

"Surprise!?"

#### 

Born To Fly : The Epilogue

Draco weaved in and out of the crowd with Brax's hand firmly in his and little Thea held closely to his chest after a quick diaper change and potty break. Brax almost fell a few times as he toddled along, but somehow they managed to make it back to their seats. Lucius had rented out a private booth for all of them that was normally reserved for scouts and the school leaders, but since he had recently donated a new library wing, they let him do whatever he liked.

He and Narcissa, having grown tired of the manor and being alone with no one but each other, followed Harry and Draco to France. They moved into their own home close by under the guise of needing to be there to help out with the kids. Their chateau was a little too close for Harry and Draco's liking, but they were grateful for the help nonetheless. Remus, Sirius, and Teddy had come in for Harry's first game after having Thea.

Theodosia Gertrude Malfoy was born on a Tuesday at 11:02 p.m. with a head full of dark curls and molten silver eyes. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger. Especially Sirius who snatched her from Draco before he could even sit down.

"There's my favorite girl!", he cooed playfully nipping at Thea's chubby arms, earning a glare from both Narcissa and Lucius who were obviously jealous, but thankfully held their peace. Draco marveled at how far they'd all come from that night at the dinner table when they first told everyone that Harry was pregnant at sixteen.

"Up papa!", Brax demanded, patting excitedly at Draco's pants legs.

Draco picked his son up and stabilized his little feet so that he was standing on top of his thighs. The commentors signaled the beginning of the game and introduced the first team. Afterwards, the Beaubaxton team flew out in their blue and silver uniforms, Harry bringing up the rear. Each player was announced individually. When it was Harry's turn, he circled around the arena.

"Last, but not least, Head Seeker for Beaubaxton University, Mr. Harry POTTER!" The cheers and roars from the crowd were deafening. Brax clapped wildly along with everyone else and bounced up and down. "Daddy! Daddy!", he called out pointing to Harry and reaching out for him. 

Harry swooped in front of them and hovered for a few moments to rub Thea's tiny head and reassure Brax that he would be back before he knew it. The toddler's lip had been poked out and wobbled when he realized that Harry wasn't staying. Brax grabbed at Harry's face to press a sloppy kiss against his cheek. The crowd collectively "Aww'd"; someone having cast a video charm on them for the entire stadium to see. Draco rolled his eyes. Sometimes he forgot just how much of a celebrity Harry still was as the Boy Who Lived. 

When Harry pulled away, his eyes connected with Draco's. The commentator said something about Draco and the rest if the family being there for support, but neither one of them were paying attention. A silver gloved fist came up and over Harry's heart as a private gesture just between the two of them before it was raised in the air and Harry took off. 

As Draco watched his husband dive down to start the game, looking every bit like he was born to ride on a broom, he felt a swell of pride in his chest. They made it. This is where they belonged. Every road they took would always lead them back to each other. And that was more than okay.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. are greatly appreciated and loved.
> 
> -Bleu


End file.
